


Honor

by KiannaLeigh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Hunters, Bounty Hunters, Community: smut_fest, M/M, Magic-Users, Memory Magic, Mind Manipulation, Mind Sex, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dragon is sentenced to death after committing a crime. But after his capture the dragon is less a monster and more a victim and the hunter who captured him is less than thrilled to bring him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Honor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/gifts).



The beast put up quite a fight.

It wasn't a big dragon, only about the size of a horse, but it was as strong and as wild as its bigger cousins. For two weeks it lead them through dangerous woods, flying at night to try to lose them and hiding and sleeping during the day. When they finally caught up to the beast it fought them head on. It killed three of the team, impressive for such a small dragon. But eventually Sterling shot it through the wing and forced it to land. On the ground it was somewhat simpler to deal with. It was only Sterling and Hayden but they managed to snare the beast with wire. Once that was done Sterling cast a spell circle to trap the beast and lock it in human form.

Smaller dragons could shift into a human-like alternative form. They often used it to sneak into human cities and steal gold and jewels. Sometimes they would take lovers, mostly they just caused problems. That's why Sterling, Hayden and the rest of their company had been sent out to capture this dragon. He had raped a powerful man's son, shaming his family. The man wanted the dragon's head on his wall and so he had called on the Hunters of the Wild to capture the beast and bring it before him. Once they got it back, they would kill it but before all that they had to get it back to the city.

The beast's human form was rather small. It couldn't have stood more than one hundred and sixty centimeters tall at full height. Despite it's small stature it was well muscled and stronger than it looked. It thrashed and writhed trying to wriggle out of the wires and spell holding it. Hayden approached carefully with cuffs for the beast's wrists and chains to hold it. Sterling held it as still as he could with a binding spell as he drew closer. The binding spell appeared as hot white lines across the creature's skin.

"Stay still beast," Hayden barked. "Or I'll put a bullet in your head."

The beast thrashed and turned to snarl at him. "Why should I, human, when you'll only chop my head off later if I obey now? I should force you to kill me and make a failure out of you."

Hayden edged behind the creature and snapped the cuffs on its bound wrists. As he snapped the cuffs closed the binding spell began to disappear. The beast thrashed, trying to turn around and attack but Hayden slipped a mask of steel over the creature's head, covering its mouth and nose. With the creature's mouth covered Hayden could safely reach around it to wrap chains around it. Once the beast was shackled and chained Sterling dropped the binding spell altogether and they cut the beast out of the wire trap they had snared it in. With the beast free of the wires but in chains Hayden picked it up, hauled it over his shoulder like a sack, and began walking.

They were walking for about ten minutes when the creature spoke.

"I don't suppose you can be bought," the beast said.

"Shut up," Sterling muttered and ran a hand through his jet black hair. "I don't want to hear your voice, beast."

The dragon went on as if it hadn't heard the man. "Because I can pay you. You can even leave me in the chains. I'll lead you to one of my hordes. You can have all the gold you can carry. Think about it. You can be rich men instead of-"

The dragon never finished its sentence. Sterling stopped suddenly and yanked on the creature, tearing it from Hayden's grasp and throwing it to the ground. He swung his boot clad foot twice, kicking the beast in the stomach.

"Shut up," he shouted. "Bradley, Jon and Manning are dead because of you! We should kill you right now!"

The beast coughed and turned on the ground to look up at the hunter. "Then kill me, hunter. If you're so angry, avenge your fallen brothers. Kill me."

Sterling stared down at the beast. He looked it over carefully. In human form it was still scaled and all blue. Its eyes were yellow and slotted like a cats. It had hair like a human, jet black like Sterling's own hair, that fell over its face and down to its shoulders. He stared at the creature for several seconds before spitting on the ground and turning.

The beast let out a little chuckle. "They died like dogs, those three," the beast said. "I think that the small one pissed himself when he saw my claws coming for him. He stunk of it when he died."

Sterling whipped around and kicked the beast in the chest, knocking it over. With screams of rage Sterling began kicking the creature over and over. Hayden watched for a moment before reacting.

"Sterling. Sterling stop! Stop!"

He grabbed the man's shoulder and yanked him back. Sterling struggled to regain his footing and continue kicking at the beast. He kicked at empty air a few times, balancing poorly on one leg, spittle on his lips, still screaming in rage. Hayden held him back until he was still. Sterling stood there, staring the beast with hate in his eyes.

"Don't let it provoke you into killing it," Hayden warned. "It's trying to set you off. Don't let it get inside your head."

The dragon, bloody and bruised from the kicking, laughed on the ground. "Listen to your betters, hunter. I am trying to provoke you. Better to die out here than be made a spectacle of in the city."

Hayden looked back over his shoulder at the beast before turning back to Sterling. "Keep your wits about you," he warned before letting the man go. He turned and moved over the dragon. With a grunt he lifted the beast over his shoulder. Once he had it, he turned and started walking. "Come on," he muttered to Sterling as he trudged past him.

The walk back to their truck was taken in silence. The beast made no more attempts to rile them up and Sterling fumed without speaking. Hayden had nothing to say to either of them. He daydreamed of his home with his soft feather bed and his dog. When they finally reached the truck he gladly locked the beast in the cell in the back and sat down at the remains of the fire from the night before.

"We should get some firewood," Hayden muttered as he stared at the ashes in the pit.

"I'll get it," Sterling offered. "You carried the beast. It's fair."

Hayden shrugged and began unlacing his boots. "Fine. Just hurry. I'd like to get some food in my stomach soon."

"Fine." Sterling turned and walked off into the woods.

With his partner gone, Hayden focused on his feet. He'd been in his boots for three days straight and it felt good to finally pull them off and give his poor feet a break. He rubbed the bottoms of his feet, one after the other, before stretching out his legs. He wouldn't stay like that for long, not in those cursed, beast filled woods, but for a few minutes he let himself relax.

As he finally pulled his boots back on he heard the dragon move in his chains and then it spoke. "Hunter. Hey, hunter. Are you listening?"

"If you think there's anything you can do to make me let you go, you're a dumber beast then I took you for." Hayden laced up his boots carefully, his back to the truck with the cell in it, hell bent on ignoring whatever it was the dragon had to say.

"I know that. I'm not actually stupid, hunter. For instance, I know you are an honorable man. I can sense these things."

"What does my honor have to do with you, beast?"

"Everything," the dragon hissed. "Would you let a woman be raped as punishment for her crimes?"

"Why would anyone rape a woman as a punishment for crimes?"

"It happens," the dragon assured the man. "And would let it happen on your watch? If you could prevent it, would you?"

"Do these questions have a point or do you enjoy hearing yourself talk?"

"When you and that fool bring me back to the city, they will rape me. Then they will torture me. They'll probably castrate me. And then they'll rape me again for good measure. Then finally they'll force me back into my true form and kill me."

"I doubt any human would want to rape dragon," Hayden muttered.

"You're naïve as well as honorable. A poor mix of traits, I'm afraid. Listen to me hunter. I have knowledge of the location of riches beyond your wildest dreams. Gold, sapphires, diamonds. It can all be yours."

"If I let you go?"

"If you kill me now, if you save me from that fate I've described. With my dying breath I will give you the location of a great treasure. You can be rich and powerful and keep some form of your precious honor. Think of it."

"Shut up dragon," Hayden said flatly. He expected the dragon to go on talking, but to his surprise he was met with silence. He was shocked but he was also grateful. Hayden went back to relaxing as much as he dared in the cursed woods and put the dragon out of his mind.

When Sterling returned with the wood they made a fire and cooked a stew over it. Once they were done eating they talked a little, mostly about what they would do once the dragon was delivered to the city and the hunt was over. Sterling had a fiance to get back to and wedding to finish planning. Hayden had no such attachments. He had his apartment and his dog and that was about it. Sterling joked that Hayden was married to the job. It wasn't unusual for hunters to take no wives and father no sons. The majority of them were better known by the local whores than by the marriageable woman they were neighbors with. Hayden laughed politely at the accusation. It was all he could do.

Before long the sun began to set and woods darkened around them.

"Get some sleep," Sterling told Hayden. "I'll take the first watch."

Tired, Hayden got as comfortable as he could on the ground and went to sleep. It didn't take long for sleep to take him. Even in the cursed woods, even on the hard ground, he was exhausted. He fell into a deep dreamless sleep within minutes.

He had no idea how long he slept at first but when he woke it was still dark out. Hayden looked up at the sky and squinted to see the stars through the tree tops. He found familiar constellations and figured he couldn't have slept more than an hour or so. The short nap did him good; he felt refreshed. Figuring he could sleep more later he got up. He would call to Sterling and have the man get some sleep but when he looked around he couldn't see the man. He wasn't sitting near the fire and wasn't farther off by the shadows.

"Probably gone to take a piss," Hayden muttered as he wandered over the truck. He was going to check on the dragon. As he drew nearer to the the back of the truck where the dragon's cage sat he noticed light coming out from the window mounted in the door. Frowning and drawing his gun, Hayden approached silently and pressed himself to the back of the truck. He stood on tip-toe and gazed through the glass of the window. Inside he saw the dragon but the dragon wasn't alone.

Sterling was in the back too, on his knees behind the dragon. The dragon was on his knees, leaned over so that his face was pressed again the floor of the cage. It looked like he was in pain. A single torch lit up the inside of the cage with enough light for Hayden to make out what Sterling was doing. His rhythmic thrusting left little to the imagination.

Hayden holstered his weapon as he backed away from the door. He stared at the door for a few seconds before going back to the fire and laying down again. This time sleep didn't come so easily. When he closed his eyes he saw the dragon's pained face and Sterling behind him. He wished he could explain it away but he couldn't even explain it. He lay awake considering the merits of killing the dragon before Sterling could rape him again.

The next morning they started out at first light. Hayden drove while Sterling slept in the passenger's seat. As they moved through the woods Hayden returned to the night before over and over. He wondered if what he dragon had said was true. Would they rape him once they got the city? Sterling had already taken a turn. Maybe the dragon's wish for death had been due to real fear.

He stopped driving when the sun was about to set and woke Sterling who offered once again to keep watch while Hayden slept. They made a fire and reheated the stew. After a quick dinner. Hayden got back in the truck to sleep. It looked like it was going to rain and he had no want to sleep in the rain. Sterling sat by the fire with a rain coat and waited for the rain to come.

At first Hayden slept deeply and didn't dream. He was warm and comfortable in the truck. Then little by little he stirred. When he finally opened his eyes he found himself lying on a couch. Slowly Hayden sat up. He wasn't in a room, or rather he wasn't in any room he'd ever seen or heard of before. All around him there was whitespace, unending in every direction. He sat alone on the sofa in the middle of the empty whiteness, dressed in fine silk clothes.

"Good evening hunter," a voice said.

Hayden turned to find the beast standing over him in back of the couch. The hunter jumped up and reached for his weapon only to find it missing. He stared down the dragon, daring it to attack. He would fight even if he was empty handed.

The dragon simply waved its hand and circled around to the front of the sofa. "Calm down. I can't hurt you here. And you can't hurt me. You're dreaming, hunter. You're asleep in the front of the truck."

Hayden took another step away from the sofa but relaxed a little. Cautiously he took his eyes from the dragon and swept it over the featureless landscape. He'd heard that dragons could invade the minds of men. He had thought it was only a rumor.

"What do you hope to gain by doing this, dragon?"

The dragon stared at him through slotted eyes then yawned. "All will be made clear in time, hunter. Sit with me." It patted the sofa and looked up at Hayden with a bored expression. With nothing else to do, Hayden sat.

For a time they sat in silence, hunter and dragon, each occupying his own space in the dreamscape. But then after some time the silence was broken by a question.

"What are you doing?" Hayden asked.

The dragon turned his head just a little and glanced at him through the corner of its eye. "What do you mean by that?" the creature asked back.

"I mean, we're dreaming. This is a shared dream. So what are you really doing? Are you asleep too?"

"I'm in a trance state. I fled into the dream world to escape your ally's attentions."

The memory of what he had seen flared to life inside Hayden's mind without him wanting it to. "You mean Sterling?"

"I mean my rapist. Though when we get to the city he'll hardly be the only one. I'll have my fill of them, if you'll excuse the rather morose pun."

"I'll have to," Hayden muttered darkly. He fixed his gaze on the dragon. In this dreamscape its scales were less noticeable. It had a striking face, even though it was obviously not human. Even with its dragon-like traits, it was still rather handsome. "Did you really rape that man?" Hayden asked as he watched the creature.

The dragon turned to him and smiled. "I was waiting for you to ask me that," it said and then Hayden felt himself falling.

He fell. He fell for hours and hours, pieces of himself get worn away by the wind. When he finally landed, not with a bang but with a sigh, he felt disoriented and weak. But despite his weakness he got up and walked.

The room he was in was strange to him. It was a fine room, full of furs and silks. A beautiful room. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror above the dresser. He saw blue scales and pitch black hair. It was the dragon. He was the dragon.

"My dear," a voice called and Hayden knew it spoke to him. "Come to bed. It's late and I miss the feel of you."

Hayden felt himself smile. In a sudden flash he realized that this had all happened before. It was a memory. He was living inside the dragon's memories.

"I'm coming, love," Hayden said in the dragon's voice and walked briskly into the inner sanctum of the room where a large and luxurious bed stood in little alcove. On the bed was a man, blonde haired and gray eyed. He wore a smile and nothing else and Hayden felt himself stir at the sight. "My," he said without wanting to, "what jewel has been dropped into my lap?"

"A jewel," the man said. "Or a morsel. Wouldn't you like to devour me?" The blonde rose from the bed with a seductive smile on his features.

"Oh my dear Rory," Hayden said. "I would gladly devour you." And with that he pounced, knocking the man into the bed and pinning him down. He peppered the man's chest with kisses and snaked his hand down between them. Rory moaned as he grasped his already hard manhood and gave it a firm tug, rubbing his thumb over the head. The human bucked his hips and groaned. Hayden growled and gave the appendage another sharp tug as he lowered himself down on the human's body.

Kissing and nipping, Hayden made his way down to Rory's manhood which he licked lewdly before taking it into his mouth. Sloppily with single-minded passion he sucked at the human's cock. Rory moaned and rocked his hips pushing his manhood deeper into Hayden's throat.

Hayden opened his mouth wider to receive the man's cock before releasing the appendage altogether and slipping his arms under the man's knees. With one fluid motion he lifted the man's hips so that he could see his entrance. Hayden smiled seeing that Rory was stuffed full of a phallus already which stretched and opened him. He took hold of the end of the phallus with two fingers and his thumb and pulled it out a little before plunging it back inside. Rory moaned and wriggled his hips.

"Take it out," the human pleaded. "Take it out and fuck me."

"All in good time," Hayden said in the dragon's voice. He smiled and licked his lips before lowering his mouth down on the end of the phallus. Wrapping his mouth around the end of it he pulled it out a little with his mouth and licked the edges of the man's entrance around it. Rory grasped and rolled his hips as Hayden played with the phallus using his mouth. When he grew bored of teasing the blonde, Hayden pulled out the phallus fully and spit it out, letting it fall to the bed. Leaning down, Hayden lapped at the man's entrance a few times before moving his mouth up to suck on his balls.

"Ah! Please. No more teasing!" Rory begged.

Hayden chuckled and dropped the man's bottom half. He reached for the side table where a bottle of oil sat. After popping the top off the bottle Hayden poured the oil over himself and then set the bottle aside.

"Beg for it," Hayden growled as he rubbed the tip of his manhood against the man's puckered hole.

"Please. Gods, please. Give it to me. I'll do anything for it. Please give it to me."

"As you wish," Hayden said and slid forward, pushing inside the man with one swift motion. After pushing inside Hayden let himself get used to the feeling of the man around him and let the man get used to being filled by him but in a few seconds he smiled and pulled out a little.

With the ease of knowing his partner's body and practice Hayden began his thrusts, fast and brutal, driving the man into the bed. Rory screamed his pleasure, eyes shut, body bucking in time with Hayden's thrusts. Grunting Hayden put one hand down on the bed for leverage and with the other hand took hold of Rory's cock. He pumped the organ in time with his thrusts and watched as the color rose in Rory's face. The human's writhing became frantic and desperate. He was close. Hayden was close too; he could feel it.

They moved together, frenzied in their single-minded pursuit of climax. Hayden closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting himself feel the way. The feeling got stronger and stronger until he heard Rory scream more powerfully than ever before and felt him tighten around his cock. Hayden groaned and came with a series of snaps of his hips.

Exhausted, Hayden fell forward, catching himself with his arms so he didn't fall on Rory. His eyes were still closed. He could hear Rory panting under him.

"I love you," the human muttered between breaths. "Gods, I love you."

Hayden heard the words and knew in his heart two things. One, that they were absolutely true. And two, that they were for the dragon, not him.

As he calmed from the orgasm he felt himself floating up, losing his sense of feeling until he was nothing but a thought. He floated up forever until finally a bright light assaulted his vision. He blinked in the brightness and found himself back in the front of the truck. The sun was just rising above the trees. Hayden blinked a few times and sat up straighter in the seat. His mouth was dry and his body was stiff. He felt like he'd been sleeping for a hundred years.

Groggily the man pushed open the door and got out of the truck. Outside it was cool and the air smelt damp. Sterling was sitting near a fire, roasting meat on skewers. He looked up when Hayden shut the door and smiled.

"Good to see you're finally up," he said.

"Have I been asleep that long?" Hayden asked as he made his way over to the fire. He sat down in front of it and took the skewer of meat Sterling offered to him.

"Not that long. But the sun's been up for a while now. How do you feel?"

"Groggy, stiff, and like I have to take a piss."

"Well eat, go for a walk and piss. Then we gotta get going."

Hayden looked at his partner for a moment before nodding and taking a bite of meat. He ate two skewers quickly before getting up and walking a ways into the woods. After a short walk, during which he found a tree to piss on, Hayden felt better. When he came back to camp, Sterling was stamping out the fire.

"About time you got back. We've got ground to cover." The raven haired man finished stamping out the fire and walked around to the passenger's side of the truck. Hayden walked a little more slowly, stretching as he walked before climbing into the driver's side of the truck.

Hayden began to drive. Within a hour of driving, Sterling was fast asleep in the passenger's seat. Every once in a while, Hayden would look over at him and check to see how deeply he was asleep. Then about two hours after they started driving Hayden stopped the truck and got out.

Circling around the truck to the back Hayden quickly and quietly opened the cage doors and climbed inside. The dragon looked up at him as he approached but it didn't speak. Hayden looked down at it before circling around the back of it and taking out his keys. With swift, practiced ease he unlocked the dragon's chains which fell away under their own weight. Lastly he unlatched and removed the metal mask from around the dragon's face. The dragon lifted itself up a little and glanced behind it. Hayden stared into its eyes for a moment before it turned and hurried out of the truck.

With a sigh, Hayden put his keys away. Looking down, he nudged the empty chains with the tip of his boot. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain himself. He wasn't worried about Sterling. The man was a rapist. If there was anyone who Hayden didn't feel he had explain himself to it was him. But his superiors back in the city? That was a different matter. He walked towards the mouth of the cage and was about to climb out of the back when the truck jerked suddenly throwing him off balance.

He caught himself on the doorframe and jumped out of the back. Rounding the side of the truck on the driver's side he saw nothing. Suspicious, Hayden backed up and put his hand on his weapon. Slowly he edged around the back of the truck. He was about to round the corner towards the passenger's side when something hit him. He blacked out for a moment and when he came to he was on the ground.

"Hunter," the dragon's voice said from above him. Hayden looked up to find the dragon looming over him with his gun in its hands..

"What are you doing?" Hayden asked.

"I'm saving your honor," the dragon said.

"Where's Sterling?"

"Dead. And you might be joining him. It's up to you."

"Up to me?" Hayden stared up at the dragon, thinking of a way out from underneath the barrel of his gun.

"If you go back to the city, the sole survivor of your team, you'll be shamed. You'll never live it down. So to save your honor I offer you a choice. I can kill you right now, or you can leave with me and never see the cities of man again."

"That's my choice?"

"That's your choice. Make it now, hunter."

Hayden looked up at the dragon with a frown on his face. The choice was a simple one.


	2. Affection

It was easier than he thought it would be, living with the dragon.

After the beast killed Sterling, Hayden had no doubts it would kill him too. It said it was saving his honor. Maybe that was true. But Hayden had little choice on what to do next. He wanted to live. And so he had gone with the dragon, disappeared into the woods, to never see the cities of man again.

Admittedly the dragon hadn't be as cruel as all that. They had gone back to the city in reality. They sneaked in one night and Hayden got his dog and a few little mementos from the home he was leaving forever, a picture of his parents, his laptop, his camera. The dragon didn't allow him to pack any clothes. He said he didn't want him burdened with his things. Hayden tried to decide if the creature meant that literally or figuratively but couldn't chose one over the other. With a small pack and his dog, Flame, in tow they had sneaked back out and headed off to Hayden's new home.

The dragon's den was deep in the woods farther than many hunters had ever been before. They traveled during the day and slept at night. When Hayden asked if dragons weren't nocturnal the beast simply answered that dragons moved about at night only to avoid the detection of hunters who couldn't see as well in the dark. Hayden took the answer without comment and patted Flame's head. He wasn't sure if he was reassuring the dog or himself.

It took a month for them to navigate the forest and come to the dragon's den. Hayden figured no hunter would be able to find the place. It was a needle in a huge haystack, one tiny plot of open space in a dense and unnavigable forest. Hayden was sure they would be safe from prying eyes there.

The den itself was something of a little castle. It rose three or four stories and was surrounded by a thick wall about twice the size of a man. The wall had no gate, it was solid stone as far as Hayden could see.

“Is the gate in back?” Hayden asked as they approached.

“Why would I need a gate?” the dragon answered. It shed the cloak it had been wearing in flourish of fabric and tossed it at Hayden. Then it sat down on the ground and pulled off the pair of Hayden's boots it'd borrowed for its soft human feet before standing and stripping off its pants. Naked, the beast stretched and shook itself.

Hayden wanted to ask how the creature planned on getting into his home without a gate but waited in silence guessing the answer would be presented to him in time.

After stretching and rolling its shoulders the dragon glanced at Hayden. “Keep a tight hold on that animal,” it said before a white smoke began to engulf it.

Hayden crouched and held onto Flame as the white smoke crackled and hissed. He watched as a shadow emerge from the cloud and the dragon in its natural form stood before him. It flapped its wings and growled before turning to him. Flame growled and barked but Hayden kept him still with an arm around him.

“Get on my back,” the dragon said as it knelt down on the ground. Hayden paused for a moment. He could hear the beast in his mind. The dragon either read his thoughts or his face because it went on. “I won't hurt you. Just hurry and climb on. And keep a firm hold on that little animal. We wouldn't want him falling off.” Hayden could hear a note of sarcasm in the dragon's tone but ignored it and picked up Flame in his arms.

Carefully Hayden climbed atop the dragon and sat just behind its wings on its back. Once he was adjusted he swallowed his fear and told the beast to fly. The dragon snorted and stood.

“You don't tell me to fly, human. I fly because it's in my nature.” It raised its wings and with powerful snap jumped out of gravity’s hold and into the air. With a few more snaps they were rising above the trees. The wall of the castle rushed under them before they began to descend into the large courtyard.

The courtyard was a empty space scorched and burned in most places. There were no plants, not even grass, just rocks with burn marks covering them. The walls of the castle rose up from the scorched earth and blocked the setting sun from splashing light into the courtyard. It was a gloomy place, unfit for human life.

The dragon knelt and Hayden climbed down off its back before letting Flame go. The dog sniffed the ground and stuck close to Hayden's legs. The dragon turned towards them and blew smoke before redirecting himself towards the castle and walking away. Hayden watched it for a moment before following. Flame followed Hayden on his own.

“Do you really expect me to live in this prison?” he asked the dragon they entered the main hall. “This place isn't for for humans to … live?”

Beyond the barren landscape of the courtyard, inside the main hall, the castle dazzled the senses. Rich tapestries covered the walls depicting fights between glittering dragons and horse-mounted hunters. The floors were covered in rugs woven with silver and gold threads and the room was decorated with cabinets and tables made of ornately carved wood stained a deep red. A marble staircase rose just before the door and split in two halfway up going to the left and right. The place was lighted with dozens of candles in silver candle holders. The room smelt of a sweet, fruity smoke. Hayden looked around in wonder.

“You were saying, human?” The dragon was in its human-like form again. He wore an outfit of soft green silk and was tying his hair back into a ponytail with a leather cord. “Come. I'm sure you're hungry. We'll eat now.”

The dragon walked to the left of the staircase and beckoned Hayden to follow with a wave of his hand. With nothing else to do, Hayden followed with Flame trotting along at his side. The room they entered was a magnificent dining hall lit up with candles. Three dining tables stood empty lengthwise along the room. On a raised section of the room a fourth table stood perpendicular to the first three and this one was filled with food. Roasted chicken, glazed ham, sausages, mash potatoes, sugared yams and steaming vegetables all sat in silver dishes waiting to be eaten. Hayden's mouth watered at the sight.

“Where did all this come from?”

The dragon, who was halfway up the steps to the grand table turned in a flourish of silk and snapped his fingers. As if summoned from magic several dozen shimmering orbs appeared. They made whistling and tinkling sounds as they zoomed around the beast. It smiled at them, a loving smile and held up its hand. One of the lights landed in its palm and the dragon kissed it before looking back at Hayden and whispered something Hayden couldn't hear. The lights buzzed around the dragon for a moment before zipping down the aisles between the tables and whirling around Hayden and Flame. Flame followed the lights in his canine way and snapped at one of them but the light avoided him easily. Then all of the lights gathered in front of Hayden's face and stilled. Hayden blinked in the face of the light they were giving off before looking at them properly. Beyond the brightness of the creatures Hayden saw tiny human-like bodies.

“Fae!” he exclaimed.

“Yes, human,” the dragon said patiently. “I am owed a debt by a faerie prince so he gave me some servants to attend my home. They will attend to you and your animal as well, for as long as you live here. Now come and eat. I'm sure you're hungry.”

The dragon turned and continued up the steps. It circled around the opulent table and took a seat in the grandest of the chairs right in the middle of the table. While Hayden made his way to the table the faerie flew off and began serving the dragon who didn't bother to wait for Hayden to begin eating. Hayden circled around the table and hesitated for a moment before taking a seat at the right hand of the dragon. The creature glanced at him for a moment out of the corner of its eye before reaching out for a pitcher and holding over the cup closest to Hayden.

“Wine?” it offered.

“Thank you,” Hayden said and watched as the dragon filled the cup and set the pitcher down again. When Hayden looked back at his plate he noticed it wasn't empty but overflowing with food. The fae whizzed happily about his head, watching him. He nodded at them before picked up a fork and beginning his dinner.

“Don't forget to feed your animal,” the dragon said in a cool and uncaring tone. “It won't do for you to let him go hungry.”

Hayden glanced at the beast before picking up the plate next to him and filling it up with meat. He set it on the floor next to his chair and Flame began tearing at it without hesitation. “You don't like dogs, do you?” Hayden asked.

“I prefer cats, if I was to pick an animal to keep as a pet. But now I needn't keep such a creature. I have you to look after.”

Hayden let the near insult roll off him and took a bite of his dinner. As he chewed he looked out at the three other tables lining the dining hall. Thoughtfully, he swallow and narrowed his eyes at them. “Why do you have such a space? It's just you here. You could eat in bed if you wanted.”

“I throw parties,” the dragon answered airily. “You'll soon see. I am planning one such event as we speak. The hall will be filled with dragons and faerie and elven kind alike. There will be music and dancing and mixed entertainments and delights of all sorts.”

“I didn't know dragon-kind threw parties,” Hayden mused.

“There is much you don't know, human. But you will learn.”

Over the next few days Hayden spent most of his time settling into the dragon's castle with Flame. His bedroom there was bigger than his living room at his old apartment. He had a four poster bed with a canopy and curtains and Flame had a huge fluffy pillow to sleep on complete with a blanket. There was a fireplace in his room but it was heated by central heat so the fireplace was an unnecessary opulence. He had a walk-in closet filled with clothes made of high grade cotton and silk, twice as many clothes as he had before. His bathroom, for he had a private bathroom attached to his room, had a large claw foot tub and small separate shower. The towels were almost as large as the bed sheet and were made a soft fluffy cotton.

“I supposed there are worse places to be trapped,” Hayden said to Flame who looked up at him for a moment and gave a little wolf.

Not only was his room grand the rest of the castle, which he was told he had full access to, was spectacular as well. There was the library with floor to ceiling bookcases full book on nearly every subject that Hayden had ever heard of. Near the library was a music room with instruments of every type sitting ready to be used. There was a green house in back of the castle that looked more like a little indoor jungle and a pool of warm water for swimming. The kitchen, where Hayden spent an afternoon taking one bite of all the various exotic foods available, was filled to bursting and buzzed with the dragon's faerie servants. It took him more than a week to visit every room in the castle. However there was one room he didn't find.

“Where's your bedroom?” Hayden asked the dragon one night at dinner.

Normally the dragon was gone during the day. It told Hayden that it was preparing for its upcoming party. The only time they spent together was at dinner which the dragon insisted the take together.

The creature looked over at Hayden with his cool and aloof eyes and sipped his wine before answering. “I sleep in a chamber in the lower levels of the castle. It's customary for my kind to sleep in cave-like home. I like to keep to tradition where I can without adding discomfort to my life.”

Hayden raised his eyebrows. “I can't imagine you sleeping in a cave,” he told the creature.

“I said cave-like, not cave. I have a bed. My bedroom is much the same as yours, only underground.”

“I see,” Hayden muttered and went back to his dinner.

In the next two days the castle transformed with decorations hung from every wall and shimmering table cloths over the tables. The dragon walked around the castle adjust things and giving orders. The fae servants shooed Hayden out of the busy kitchen when he went in for a snack. The castle was abuzz with an excitement that was contagious. Hayden found himself looking more and more forward to his first party. He read of accounts of past festivities and carefully planned his outfit for the day.

The night of the party Hayden came down the main staircase to the sounds of music. The front hall was filled with people. A party of faerie hovered above the door taking coats and shawls and hanging them up. A group of elves floated in with glittering smiles and shimmering skin. Two dragons laughed loudly as they embraced on the threshold of the door. A woman, who must have been a witch because her gown was decorated with live butterflies, laughed behind her hand at something the faerie next to her said. Hayden stood at the foot of the stairs with Flame's leash in his hand taking it all in. The front hall was even more amazing filled with such sparkling people than it had been when Hayden first saw it.

“Do you like it?”

Hayden turned with a smile to find the dragon standing behind him. It wore a shirt of rich deep purple with black pants. Its hair was arranged up in a knot except for the front with fell to the sides of its face. Gold pins kept loose strands in place.

“It's wonderful,” Hayden answered. “I've never been to such a party.”

“I'm glad you like it,” the dragon said and offered its arm. “Come. I'll show you the various entertainments I've prepared.”

Hesitating a moment Hayden looked at the dragon without moving. The creature only smiled.

“I won't bite,” it said. “Come.”

Taking the dragon's arm Hayden allowed himself to be lead away from the front hall. They turned their backs on the dining hall and strolled through the throng of people toward the front sitting room. As they walked Hayden noticed a scent.

“Are you wearing cologne?” Hayden asked the dragon.

“A little,” the creature admitted. “I thought it would be a nice touch. Do you not like it?”

“No,” Hayden said. “It's nice. You look … charming tonight”

“You look well also. You're red shirt compliments your golden hair.”

Hayden looked down at himself for a moment then back at the dragon. “You think? I was worried the red was too strong a color.”

“Oh no. It suits you.”

Hayden smiled. He was pleased with himself. So pleased, he didn’t notice what was going on around him until the dragon stopped and began to look at something. Hayden followed his gaze a short distance to a pair of elves sitting in a loveseat.

Immediately Hayden looked away when he saw them because the woman's top was raised exposing her breasts but unsure of what he was seeing he shyly looked again.

The pair of elves, both women, were kissing lazily while one fondled the other breasts. Hayden blinked and looked away only to come across another pair engaged in the much the same behavior. He lifted his head and looked around. All around him were couples engaged in some form of sex. Without thinking he took a step back.

“What's the matter, human?” the dragon asked. “Are you too shy for my entertainments?”

“This is entertainment?” Hayden asked in return. “I think I'll go in the dining room.”

“I'll join you,” the dragon said and turned them around. They strolled back through the front hall where guests were still arriving. Before they made it halfway through the hall someone stepped in front of them.

She was a woman and dragon with deep yellow-gold scales and bright red hair that fell to her waist. She had lips painted purple that were curled into a smile and sharp blue eyes. She put her hand on the dragon's shoulder before speaking.

“Firnen!” she exclaimed. “I have been looking for you absolutely everywhere. Where have you been?”

The dragon smiled and took the she-dragon's hand in its own. “The party is only beginning. We'll have time together, I'm sure.”

“I hope so. Who is this?” The she-dragon turned her eyes on Hayden who felt himself tense under her gaze.

“This is Hayden, my dear friend. He saved my life recently. In fact, this party is mostly for him.”

“Why, he's lovely!”

“He is,” the dragon agreed. “Now we were just about to get something to eat. If you'll excuse us.”

“Very well, but I won't wait for you all night Firnen.” The she-dragon smiled and walked briskly away towards the sitting room.

Hayden watched her go before turning back to the dragon. “Your name is Firnen?” he asked.

“Yes. You didn't think my friends called me “beast” and “dragon”, did you?”

“No. I suppose not.”

They continued along their way into the dining hall where most of the guest were gathered. All four tables were filled to overflowing with food and wine. Firnen navigated them through the crowd and to their usual place at the center of the biggest table. There they ate together like every night but the dragon talked so much more than usual.

It pointed out people and called them over to meet Hayden. Elves, faerie-folk, dragons and witches all seemed to be assembled there and Firnen introduced Hayden to them all. After about an hour, the dragon stood and offered Hayden his hand.

“Come with me,” it said.

Hayden got up and reached for Flame's leash.

“Leave the animal here,” Firnen said quickly. “He'll be fine on his own.”

He was unsure for a moment but in the end Hayden pet Flames head and told him to stay before taking the dragon's arm and allowing himself to be lead away. They walked back out into the main hall which was mostly empty save a few people sitting on the stairs talking. They walked past these groups without stopping and for a moment Hayden thought they were going back into the sitting room but at the last moment the dragon turned left and took them to a little door on the side of the stairs.

The dragon opened and the door and lead Hayden down a set of steps lit with candles.

“Why not install electricity in this place? You have central heating, after all.”

“Electric lights hurt my eyes,” the dragon answered simply. “Keep up.”

The staircase dipped lower and lower until it finally leveled off into a large hallway. The dragon sped up a little in the hallway, leading Hayden down its length to a pair of double doors at the end of it. It paused before the door and glanced behind it. “You asked about my bedroom earlier,” it said.

“I did,” Hayden responded as he eyed the double doors.

“Well here it is.”

The dragon turned the handles of the door and threw open the doors. Hayden followed the beast through the doors and entered into the room. Inside was a room much the same as his glorious decorated and lavishly furnished. Hayden walked through the room, looking all around him. The windowless walls were covered in art. The floors had soft-looking throw rugs placed tastefully over the stone floor. In one corner a large bed stood pushed up against two walls. Curtains were pulled around the free sides of the bed, obscuring it from Hayden's view. A scent wafted through the room, the same sort of sweet smoke Hayden had first encountered when he first entered the castle.

“It's beautiful,” Hayden said.

“I'm glad you approve,” the dragon said from much closer to Hayden than the human expected.

Hayden turned to find the dragon hovering behind him. He opened his mouth to ask him why he was so close but before he could speak, the dragon leaned forward and pressed their mouths together. Hayden jumped and pulled back. The dragon allowed it and smiled softly.

“I thought you might be startled,” it said.

“What are you doing?” Hayden asked in a hard tone.

“I was hoping to ravish you,” the dragon admitted. “You're so very beautiful and I've been so lonely since I've come home. Do you not think I'm an acceptable partner?”

“I ...” Hayden looked at the dragon, shaking his head. “You ...” He was at a loss for words. The dragon stepped in where he failed.

“Do you not like men?”

“You're not a man,” Hayden said softly. “You're a dragon.”

“If that's all that bothers you, close your eyes.” As if to prove his point the dragon put his hand over Hayden's eyes and pressed their mouths together again.

Hayden thought he should back away, but the dragon’s soft, tender kissing drew him in. He surprised himself by kissing back. When he did the dragon took its hand from Hayden's eyes and slipped it down to his waist. Gently the dragon ran his fingers up and down Hayden's side. It traced patterns over his side and back before snaking down to his butt and grabbing him. Hayden gasped and broke their kiss.

“'I … I've never been with a man before.”

“But you're interested,” the dragon guessed.

“I never found a right man,” Hayden muttered as his eyes trailed over the dragon's face. It was handsome. Its features were exotic if anything and so perfectly formed it could have been a drawing.

The dragon smiled and pulled Hayden to press up against its body. “I will teach you,” it said softly before giving him a quick kiss. With a tug of his hand the dragon led him to the bed. He threw back the curtain revealing a wide expanse filled with pillows. The dragon leaned in and kissed Hayden quickly again before making quick work of its clothes. Hayden looked at the creature. He was used to its nakedness. He had carried it naked when he captured it. But somehow he felt the need to look over the dragon again.

It was muscular and lean, shorter than Hayden but strong. Its blue scales shone in the candlelight and were lighter on its stomach and chest than the dragon's arms, back and legs. Hayden reached for it, ran his fingers over its shoulder before withdrawing and and slowly taking off his own clothes. Once he was naked he looked back at the dragon hesitantly. The creature smiled.

“You fear me,” it said.

“I don't,” Hayden answered.

“You do,” the creature insisted. “You see me as a creature but I am a man and a dragon. I'll show you. Close your eyes.”

Hesitantly Hayden closed his eyes. He heard the dragon move before feeling something being tied around his head. With his sigh cut off Hayden felt his other senses extend to fill the void. He felt the dragon kissing his shoulder. It pushed him gently to sit on the bed and pushed him back among the pillows. Hayden felt the creature hovering over him, kissing his body, stroking his inner thigh. The dragon's tongue rolled over his skin. It was smooth and warm. The creature pulled him to sit up and and straddle his lap. It kissed his neck, biting and sucking as he grasped his manhood.

A wave of new sensations washed over Hayden. The dragon's mouth on his own, the hot, savory taste taste of the creature's kiss, the smell of the creature, smoky and rich, all combined to intoxicate him. When he notice the creature's manhood pressing against his backside he hummed. He'd never been in contact with another man before. The feeling of a man's cock pressing its way between his cheeks was thrilling and arousing. Hayden shifted, lifting himself up and pushing himself down and forcing the cock between his cheeks. He felt the dragon thrust up quickly as the kissing become more desperate. The dragon growled and ripped its mouth from Hayden's. It pressed his forehead against Hayden's shoulder and began thrusting up, pumping Hayden's cock in time with his movements. Hayden groaned and began to rock, seeking to increase the friction. The previously unknown feeling of a man so close to being inside him excited him and made his movements desperate and sloppy. He hardly knew what to do with himself. As he drew closer to climax he began moaning uncontrollably, rocking and muttering under his breath.

“Fir … nen …” he muttered as he leaned forward against the dragon's muscled body.

The dragon kissed the side of his head and whispered. “Hayden,” he said. “Hayden.”

The dragon came with a groan of pleasure shooting hot, slick come between Hayden's cheeks. Hayden gasped. The feeling was incredible, unlike anything he had ever felt. He rocked furiously, groaning and falling into his own orgasm. Holding the dragon, Hayden rode out his climax until he was spent, then went limp against the creature's body.

A moment passed in silence, the soft sound of panting the only thing to break it. Hayden shifted and found himself aroused again by the feeling of the dragon's seed, slick and hot, between his buttocks cheeks. He rolled his body, so close to becoming hard again, as he heard the dragon's voice.

“You're so sensitive,” he said. “I should pin you down and ravish you again if you're ready for more so soon.”

Hayden smiled and kissed blindly. His lips met a smooth, soft surface that he assumed that was the dragon's cheek. He felt the creature move and reached up and in a moment the cloth that had been around Hayden's eyes was gone. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into the dragon's eyes. His yellow eyes were actually something of a deep gold. Hayden watched the dragon for a moment before kissing him. When he pulled away he smiled hesitantly.

“You're beautiful,” Hayden muttered.

The dragon smiled and pressed their foreheads together. “You're darling,” he said.

Silence followed. Man and dragon rested against each other, content in the moment, content with one another.


End file.
